Ludi Kure
Cika Kure or Ludi Kure (in English: "Mister Dicky" or "Crazy Dicky"), is a Serbian character of the movie The Wounds. Kure was a demented criminal and a sex maniac. He learned two teens how to become criminals Pinki & Švaba. He is portrayed by Dragan Bjelogrlić. Biography Cika Kure's first appearance occurs when he came back home in Yugoslavia.Because of business,Kure was in Germany.As the three teenagers Pink,Švaba,Dijabola & his wife we're waiting for him. He brought Pinki & Švaba inside their house. Kure teaches the two how to have sex. He was showing how to do it on his wife. In the scene, he said his famous quote "F--king is science". ''She didn't enjoy it, because she was doing it in front of teens, while they we're watching them.Because Kure didn't stop, she grabbed a knife, and stabbed Kure into his back.Then Kure told the teens to go home, and they had love private. Once they had love, Kure & his wife we're in a brewery. While his wife singed,other men in the brewery start holding onto her random body parts. Once Kure saw them, a huge fight occurred in the brewery. After they we're in the brewery,Kure was with Pinki & Švaba in his house, with a huge injury on his eye.Watching ''Puls Asfalta ''together. (A show where biggest Yugoslav criminals would appear).Dijabola's mother is the host of it. Because on the show was his biggest nemesis Pepper,he took his pistol and shoot the television.After some time,Kure's injury was cured, watching again the show with Pinki & Švaba ,and he was really close to shoot the television again,but wife saw trough the window telling him not to.After, she saw that Serbian army is in front of their house. Kure went outside with his gun, going back to war with the Serbian army.After the war, Kure started shooting in his neighborhood and shouting loud,to wake up everyone because he was in a war,while everyone was sleeping. Later in the night, Pinki & Švaba we're waiting him at the grave.Once Kure came, he first show them his new BMW. Kure started teaching Pinki & Švaba how to use a pistol. Dijabola out of nowhere appeared,asking to shoot also. Kure refused,while the two others we're watching them.Kure asked Dijabola when is his turn to appear in Puls Asfalta?. Dijabola said that he isn't in the same class.Once Kure heard that, he pointed the pistol onto Dijabola's face asking him if he ever watched The Godfather?. Kure didn't shot the teen, just screamed at him ''Boom!, you don't know anything, go home.While the other two teens we're laughing & smoking.Once Kure saw them, he replied with: For sentence,the two had to play Iron Fists.They had to hit their forehead's on Kure's fist.Švaba did it three times,loosing consciousness, falling on the ground bloody. Kure then told Švaba to stand up, hugging him.While Pinki was looking at them. Next day, Kure payed a prostitute to have sex with the three teenagers.Pinki & Švaba did it easily. When it was Dijabola's turn,he couldn't get hard.The prostitute said he can't do it. Kure then took a ice cream stick and a shoestring from his shoe,wrapping it around the Dijabola's penis. Kure fixed the problem, and he had sex too in tears. Later that night, Kure drove Pink & Švaba in his car, in front of them, there was a robbery. and they saw another criminal inside his car named Pepper. Kure & Pepper talked about the robbery, and Švaba took Kure's pistol, pointing at Pepper wanting to shoot him.Kure then shouted at Švaba that he will destroy him for this.Pepper owed Kure money,and he gave him half trough his car,and told him to come tomorrow for the rest. Kure became even angrier because he wants all of his money back.He threw all of the money outside of his car that he got from Pepper.After the conversation, the two teenagers spoken that he should off been shoot.Kure then stopped the car, punching the two teens in his car. Cika Kure started taking drugs with his wife. His last appearance with the teenagers was at the grave, Kure was laying on a grave, smoking weed talking about his history, how was he a criminal in Germany. At the end, Kure went to terminate Pepper,and from behind, Kure got shot in the stomach. Videos Rane 1998 ceo film Ране 1998 Цео Филм The wounds film Karanje je nauka - (Rane) Kupi mi majko shpritz... Brate dal je moguce da je on dovezo dva automobila - (Rane) Cika Kure je kupio novog BMW - (Rane) Sad cemo da vam jebemo kevu - (Rane) Dule Savic - (Rane) Muva, huh - (Rane) External Links *''Film link (With English subtitles). *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wounds ''Film on Wikipedia]. Category:Criminals Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Gangsters Category:Fighter Category:Perverts Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Deceased